


Uncertain Changes

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: I Love My Babies, I love me some pre-war ghouls, Multi, Vault-Tec Rep especially, yes there will be a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened to our beloved Pre-war ghouls when the bombs fell and their bodies changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward Deegan

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because I've posted it on my Deviantart :3  
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com
> 
>  
> 
> I love my Pre-war babies so much <3

Edward shook his head in slight amusement as he watched his employer rush around back and forth in his lab, mixing this and that while writing down illegible notes that would undoubtedly be lost for a few weeks in the mess of a desk he never seemed to clean. If there was one thing over the hundreds of years he had known Jack, it was the man turned into a complete wreck when he started to work, and there was not one thing he could do to try and stop him, so he often settled in for the ride and watched him work.  
  
Not to mention catching sight of that fantastic ass whenever Jack bent down for one reason or another, just teasing the ghoul every single time.  
  
Jack was lanky like many scientists he had known in the past before the world decided to jump off the deep-end, and his height was just a foot short of Edward’s own, making it way too easy to lift the man up and onto any piece of furniture they decided to use for “naughty time” as Jack’s mother liked to say disdainfully. He had stopped giving any sort of attention to her long ago, specifically around the time Jack fell in love with him and announced at a dinner they had been fucking in private for over two years. Edward had turned the shade of a tato and hid behind his cabbie hat as mother and son got into a fight, Emogene only snickering as she ate her food while watching the proverbial fireworks in front of her. It turned out rather poor judgement on Jack’s part as the next day the bombs fell, Edward trapped outside and far from Cabot House for some stupid errands he had been forced to run to sate Wilhelmina’s anger. Edward took shelter between some buildings as a shockwave of pure heat passed around him, people on either side vaporized in moments in a flash of light, the former soldier wincing as he heard people’s screams cut off or end in a hideous gargle. He wasn’t spared long either, the man slumping onto the ground as his body began to burn, passing out after barely crawling into a nearby dumpster. The next few days passed by in pure agony, the man watching as his skin and bit of his face fell off as he writhed in the dumpster, praising whatever entity was out there when his body finally finished going through its changes and he was now a ghoul. The trek back to Cabot House was silent, dead bodies or ash piles all over the place marking the unfortunate souls that had died. He wasn’t sure if he was lucky or not, sighing as he finally came across the house and pressed the intercom button to be let in. The door remained locked however.  
  
 _“Go away, we have nothing to give.”_ Edward smiled at Jack’s voice.  
  
 _”Come on Jack, let me in.”_ Edward blinked at how different his voice sounded now, deeper and more gravelly than before.  
  
 _”I don't know who you are, goodbye.”_  
  
 _”No wait! Jack, do you remember that night in Venice? How we accidentally knocked that boat rower into the water when you threw that wine bottle off the table when you got drunk?”_ Edward spoke, knowing that only he and Jack knew of that rather…eventful evening.  
  
 _”….Edward?!”_ Jack gasped in disbelief, the door clicking open with a familiar brown-haired male poking his head out. Of course seeing a person who looked like a zombie standing near the door startled Jack and he quickly vanished back inside.  
  
 _”Really Jack? I know I look different, but do I look that bad?”_ Edward sighed in exasperation, still not knowing he looked worse than he thought he did.  
  
 _”Have you not seen yourself? Edward…you look like the walking dead…”_  
  
 _”…oh.”_ Spying a puddle of irradiated water Edward went to peer into it and found himself just as shocked as Jack must have been. He really did look like a zombie, crouching down for a better view as he gently pushed and poked at his mangled face.  
  
 _”I apologize for slamming the door in your face…”_ Getting to his feet Edward turned around to face Jack, who winced slightly but looked Edward in the eye regardless. _”I just…”_  
  
 _”I know, you don’t need to apologize. How is everyone doing”_  
  
 _”Alright I suppose, not that they care about anyone out here. Hell…they didn’t even care about you.”_ Edward frowned softly as he raised a rotted yet smooth hand, pausing just shy of touching Jack affectionately. He wasn’t sure how the other man would react, but didn’t have long to think about it when Jack gently nuzzled his hand, placing a chaste kiss on his palm. _”I was so afraid you had died…”_  
  
 _”You know it would take more to kill me.”_ Edward chuckled softly, slipping his free arm around Jack’s waist to hold him close. _”I love you.”_  
  
 _”I love you too my dearest Edward.”_


	2. Kent Connolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent Connolly experiences radiation in a rather painful way.

He had been at Hubris Comics when they fell, people stampeding from the store in terror when there was a bright light in the distance, hoping if they sped off in their cars that they could outrace the radiation. Twenty year-old Kent Connolly merely hid in the back stock room, the employee covering his ears at the screams he heard outside of the shop as the temperature rose to unbearable levels as the shockwave from the bomb finally descended upon the city. It seemed to last forever, but in reality the worst of it lasted shy of twenty minutes and then it all fell silent. Kent felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest as he managed to push the door open and slowly picked his way past the now destroyed shop, swallowing thickly as he pushed the main door open to the street.  
  
Utter silence greeted him.  
  
Living in the city for his whole life Kent had never heard such silence before, shivering as he walked up the steps and peered out into streets littered with tipped over cars and rubble from many of the now destroyed buildings surrounding him.  
  
 _”H-Hello?”_ Kent called out timidly, walking around to see if anyone had survived the blast. Instead he came upon charred bodies and shadowy imprints of people who had been incinerated into shadows on brick walls, Kent vomiting into a trash can when he accidentally stumbled over one of the bodies. Slumping against a wall Kent buried his face in his hands, shaky sighs escaping him as he tried to process the fact that the bombs had finally fallen and the world was destroyed. It took him most of the day to walk to his home, crawling into his bed which had thankfully survived the blast and fell into a deep sleep. Kent wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep, but he felt rather ill when he woke and managed to crawl into his bathroom to throw up yet again. He failed to noticed the blood when he passed out on the cool floor, feeling even worse when he woke up hours later, his limbs feeling too heavy as he tried to crawl off the floor. He moaned in pain as his body spasmed a bit, falling back asleep after shutting his blue eyes and hoping the sleep would make him feel better. The vicious cycled repeated for days, Kent in a state of delirium the entire time as the immense radiation took its toll on his body, changing it in ways he never thought would be possible. On his third day he thought he heard someone, cooled hands checking his temperature before carrying the limp male to his bed, reddened eyes weakly trying to see who it was before a haze of illness caused him to fall back asleep.   
  
When he felt himself coming back to consciousness Kent felt…fine. No more burning, no more intent itching, no more stomach churning, he felt just perfect. He was drained of energy however, grunting as he tried to sit up, only to have a gentle hand push him back down onto his bed.  
  
 _”Don’t push yourself.”_ A gentle raspy voice rang out, a cup filled with cooled water held to his lips. Kent drank it greedily, grateful for the liquid as he finally opened his eyes without a burning pain accompanying the gesture. They went wide seconds later at the smiling…zombie in front of him, the ghoul flailing weakly as the other only gave a weak smile.  
  
 _”Don’t be afraid…”_   
  
_”B-B-But…!”_ Kent stammered, not hearing the slight raspy tint to his voice as he stared at the other.  
  
 _”I know it’s hard to process, but you get used to it.”_ Kent slowly sat up, the other man gently helping him get propped up against the headboard. Kent went to thank him, but his blood ran cold when he caught sight of himself on the half-destroyed mirror across the room, displaying his now ghoulish body. Shaky hands pressed and prodded at rotted yet smooth skin, noises of agitation leaving his mangled lips as he pressed at his face until the other man gently grasped his hands.  
  
 _”W-What happened t-to us…”_ He whispered, the other man shrugging as he sat beside the other.  
  
 _”The radiation….I think. I had been asleep like you, though not as bad. It was lucky I found you, you looked very ill…”_ The other explained, Kent nodding as he listened. _”Do you feel better now?”_  
  
 _”Y-Yes. How long has i-it b-been since the b-bombs fell?”_ He was afraid of what answer he would receive, the other man pausing in thought.   
  
_”It’s been a week.”_ Kent nodded even though he was shocked, he had been sick since that day and it felt as if no time had passed in the haze of illness. The other man gave him a gentle smile, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him. _”My name is Arlen Glass, what’s yours?”_  
  
 _”K-Kent Connolly.”_  
  
 _”It’s nice to meet you Kent. Now I hate to suggest this, but there are looters nearby, and they have been rather violent towards people like…us. If you need anything I would gather it, otherwise we need to leave as soon as is possible.”_  
  
Kent never looked back after packing away some clothes and his most prized Silver Shroud memorabilia that could fit in his bag, hiding his posters under his floorboards before setting out with Arlen into the Commonwealth.


	3. Arlen Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlen looses his family, only to find the beginning of another.

_”Good bye daddy! I’ll see you soon!”_  
  
It was the last thing he had heard from his daughter, her smiling face and waving hand accompanying him out the door as he went back to his former job to try and plead with the young man who was driving it into the ground for money. He didn’t even make it into the building when there was a loud noise and a bright flash, everyone turning to see the mushroom cloud in the distance with a look of dread. The screams started when planes flying overhead were painted red, the sound of a bomb falling unforgettable even two hundred years later for Arlen as it made impact somewhere in town, the direction where his darling wife and daughter lived. It was mass chaos as Arlen tried his best to make it back to his home, the older man keeping to the side streets as people tried their best to get away from the city. However, it soon lost all meaning for him when he turned a corner after a car came whizzing past, only for his blood to run cold. Instead of the apartment block he and his family had called home for as long as he could remember was gone, the only thing left was burning wreckage and a crater deep into the earth. He had no idea how much time had passed, the older man only staring at the crater as he slumped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes as the realization of his now dead family hit him like a ton of bricks. He roused when there was nothing but silence left, the old man glancing around with a crushed expression to see nothing but abandoned cars and buildings, unusual for the city that always seemed to be busy for as long as he could remember. Arlen considered trying to find a way out to safety, but his will to do anything was just…gone. Without even realizing it Arlen found himself slowly climbing down into the pit that had once been his home, sitting against a partially destroyed wall as he sighed shakily.  
  
 _”I’m so sorry…”_ He whispered as he closed his eyes, sighing as he felt himself drift into sleep hoping that the radiation would take his life that held no meaning.  
  
Fate had something else in store however.  
  
The first thing he was aware of when waking was that his muscles were no longer stiff save for his back, but even then it was the best he had ever felt in a long time. Tired eyes slowly opened to see he was now lying on the ground, still facing the glowing pit that was no longer doused in flames. Arlen didn’t know how long it had been, the older man sighing as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose only to freeze at the sight of his hand. It looked…rotted, once wrinkly hands now smooth and the color of muscle that should not be seeing the light of day, Arlen pulling back his sleeves on the opposite arm only to see it the same way, the inventor panicking slightly as he felt his scarred face and alarming lack of nose. He knew the radiation was to blame, yet was surprised that he had survived the undoubtedly lethal doses. He sighed in anger as he balled his hands into fists, only to look up at the clear sky at the thousands of stars shining back at him. Specifically, the two brightest stars directly above him.  
  
 _”I’m so sorry…I love you both so much.”_ He whispered, the inventor and former toymaker getting to his feet and starting his way back out of the crater to set out into the new and destroyed world. It seemed fate spared him loneliness as it wasn’t but a day or two later he heard someone moaning in pain, the older man entering a partially destroyed apartment block to come across a young man who was turning just like he had. Getting some water from his bag Arlen gently sat the younger male up and had him drink, the ghoul gently rubbing his back.  
  
 _”It’s alright, you’re going to be fine.”_ He whispered, taking watch as the other slept with a small smile. It still hurt like an open wound the loss of his family, but Arlen knew deep down he would have to move on to survive in this world, and starting with young man may not be the worst choice.


End file.
